


Rose is Rose

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, but its more dezels perspective, so its not super dezrose but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: 'Rose may have thorns but those who ignore her thorns and accept only her petals are foolish as they will never see her in her entire glory.'





	Rose is Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@neraloka (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40neraloka+%28tumblr%29).



> Happy bday nera!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful bday- i tried something dezrose for ur bday! I hope you enjoy it- im sorry it's nothing too big ^^" but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless! 
> 
> Also thank you for kisara here on ao3 for being my betareader for this!

The world is a garden of flowers, with gardens of lilacs, daffodils, sunflowers but the most beautiful are the roses. Roses, in the eyes of others, are no more than an appealing flower with a rich scent. But most admire the rose for its outer beauty and don’t approach it. It is rather rare you see someone dare take a step near it, those who do are seen as foolish. It is general knowledge that “every rose has its thorns.” Yet, despite knowing that I may have been one of the many foolish people out there.

The Rose I met was a blood red rose. It was a rose which stood out in the garden of many others. If you ask me why I approached her I don't know the true reason. Maybe it was because she was taller than rest of the roses or perhaps her color caught my eye. II could tell you of all the possibilities of why I approached her but I'll never know the right answer. When I met her she wore a kind smile and kindness colored her heart.  And whichever direction she swayed due to the wind's breeze, she would bring about an unforgettable scent to all that have met her.

Though her character was stunning she still had, as every rose, her own thorns.  This rose hid its flaws through its thorns and pocketed it between the spiral of petals.  Her hands carried blood, as thorns did, but the rose petals hid her sadness, fear, and sides which the world saw unfitting to be called beautiful. Or so she assumed.

Yet, despite her attempts to hide her imperfections through her thorns without them, the petals wouldn't show the lovely growing rose today. For her imperfections and perfections merged together to form a heart of gold which we see today. Despite all the pain and worries she had, she followed a path which she alone saw right even if the world was against her.  Though red, a common color for a rose, she grew above all following wherever her heart led to. If we were to ask again why I approached this specific rose- I wonder if, on the inside, I somehow knew there was more than the beauty she wore on the outside.

Roses may have thorns but they have charming petals as well.  The Rose I met was stubborn, afraid and yet, at the same time, brave and kind. Both those imperfections and perfections blended to create strength in her heart shaping the lovely rose I see ahead of me.

And though I was forced to leave Rose behind I still am watching her.  I may not know why I approached her at the start but seeing her grow in different ways made me wonder how this rose will continue to blossom in the future. And though she may not see me right now I am right behind her in each step on her path. I will watch her as she follows the shepherd. I will watch as she paves her own road. I will watch and support her for the rose she thrives to be in the future. Rose may have thorns but those who ignore her thorns and accept only her petals are foolish as they will never see her in her entire glory. And I, that you call foolish for approaching a rose, don’t regret it instead I would regret not meeting her in the first place.

 

 


End file.
